


A Study in Losing Your Security Deposit

by growlery



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Domestic, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Pepper asked was that Natasha call the landlord to fix their plumbing. This became more complicated than anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Losing Your Security Deposit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Losing Your Security Deposit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445867) by [language_escapes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/language_escapes/pseuds/language_escapes). 



> I made this for #ITPE 2013 and then completely forgot to post it anywhere because December was a terrible month. Thank you to Hananobira for poking me about it, um, kind of a while back now I think. um. Thank you to fleurrochard for compiling the podbook, and thank you to Bess and Ca'rina for running the exchange so well despite December being a Month. #ITPE is amazing and great and they are superstars <3333

  
  
[download from the archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122715.zip)  
[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aw2eykct2o4izsp/a%20study%20in%20losing%20your%20security%20deposit%20-%20language_escapes.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 13:45 / 12.1MB

[podbook by fleurrochard](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132013122716.zip)  
m4b / 13:45 / 6.5MB


End file.
